


Camping Trip

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Camping, M/M, Marshmallows, big brother Kuro, cuddling with your hedgehog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Licht and Hyde were planning a camping trip but Mahiru worried about the destruction the pair could cause. The simple solution was to join them and keep them out of trouble.





	Camping Trip

“Mahiru, I’m dying. Why are you doing this to me? I thought we were friends.” Kuro groaned as he dragged his lifeless body after his Eve. With a heavy sigh, Mahiru turned to face him and crossed his arms. From his expression, Kuro knew that he wouldn’t get any sympathy from him. But he still tried to sway him and transformed into his cat form. He beamed his large eyes at Mahiru, “Carry me at least.”

“Stop being dramatic. We only need to hike a little more before we reach the campsite.” Mahiru said. He walked back to him and picked up the small cat. He tucked Kuro into his jacket because he knew that Licht would start to coo over him if he saw him. If that happened, Mahiru knew that it would be difficult to take Neko-san back from Licht.

“Why did we even have to come? I had a lot planned for today but now I can’t do any of that.” He complained as he made himself comfortable in Mahiru’s jacket. Kuro was surrounded by Mahiru’s warmth and he sighed contently.

“You were planning to marathon a TV show and complete a bunch of missions for that new Monster Fighting video game.” He rolled his eyes but then he smiled wearily down at Kuro. His lazy tendencies might annoy him, but Mahiru knew that he could always rely on Kuro. “Getting fresh air and exercise is good for you. Anyways, we need to make sure Lawless and Licht don’t cause a forest fire with one of their fights.”

He glanced at Hyde and Licht walking in front of them. The sloth pair wasn’t planning to go hiking that day. But then Licht called Mahiru and told him that he was planning to go on a short camping trip. Mahiru decided that it would be best to go with them so he could monitor them. He could easily see them causing all kinds of destruction without meaning to.

“Isn’t watching over them their babysitters’ job.” Kuro pointed out. Kranz and Hyde’s subclasses were trailing behind them and carrying their camping equipment. He had to feel sorry for them because Licht insisted on bringing the most outrageous offering for the forest fairies. Hyde told Licht that there were fairies living near the campsite they planned to use.

“Lawless is your brother so he’s your responsibility too. Anyways, this would be a good family bonding experience for you two. It’s just a shame that your other siblings didn’t have time to come as well.” Mahiru gently scratched his head and Kuro leaned into his touch.

“I guess,” Kuro glanced at his brother. Before Mahiru, he thought that they would continue to avoid each other. Now he and the Servamps had an opportunity to be a family again and he had Mahiru to thank for that. He jumped out of his jacket and returned to his human form. With a small blush, he held out his hand to Mahiru. “I’ll carry your backpack for you. Give it.”

“Are you sure?” Kuro nodded and Mahiru smiled at his kindness. He took off his bag and handed it to Kuro. “Thanks, Kuro. But don’t try to steal any of the marshmallows I have in there.”

* * *

“We’re here!” Licht clapped when they reached the clearing. He ran to edge of the stream and breathed in the fresh mountain air. He closed his eyes and tried to listen for the fairies’ voices. His mother told him that fairies were shy creatures but he was certain that they would come out to play with an angel like himself. “Don’t be afraid little fairies. I’m an angel.”

“A very violent Angel-chan.” Licht jumped when Hyde blew into his ear, pulling him back to reality. He was startled and he took a sharp step away. He almost fell into the stream but Hyde caught his hand before he could hit the water. Hyde smirked at him because they both knew that the only thing keeping Licht from falling into the water was his hand.

But Licht refused to let a demon win. He jerked Hyde forward and they both went tumbling into the stream. Water splashed around them but Licht didn’t feel any pain like he thought he would because Hyde protected him from most of the impact. Licht found himself sprawled over him and quickly sat up. The water wasn’t deep and it pooled around their knees.

“What are you grinning about? If you scared away the fairies, I’ll drown you right here.” Licht shoved him deeper into the water as he stood. He wadded through the water to where Gil was waiting with a towel.

His subclasses began to fret over Licht and dried his hair. They all had taken a liking to Licht and they cared deeply about him. In the past, they didn’t bother with his previous Eves because their contract never lasted long. But they knew that Hyde would never hurt his latest Eve and they were grateful for everything Licht did for their Servamp.

“We need to dry you. You’re going to make yourself sick.” Puck rubbed his dark hair dry with a towel.

“And we told you not to start a fight with Hyde!”  Lysander lightly chastised him. “You’re going to scare away the fairies if you do. Don’t you want to play with the fairies? If our master does something that bothers you, just tell us and we’ll deal with him for you.”

“Hey, who side are you on? You’re supposed to be my subclasses.” Hyde pouted at the large whales. He ended up smiling as he watched them fret over Licht.

“You better get out of the water too,” He was a little surprised when Kuro walked into the stream to help him out of the water. The hand he held out to him was a little stiff and Hyde could tell that there was still a little awkwardness between them. Hyde remembered how close they used to be and he wished they could be brothers again without the tension they had now.

“Just take his hand, Shit Rat.” Licht ordered and Hyde laughed softly to himself. He always had a strange and blunt way of encouraging him but Hyde was grateful for his words. Even though the delivery was ungraceful, his words was what he needed to hear. He took the hand he held out to him and Kuro pulled him to his feet. They walked to where Mahiru stood on the water bend with towels.

“I brought these in case it rained but I didn’t think I would use them so soon.” Mahiru chuckled and handed a towel to Hyde. Then he spoke in a more serious tone. “But I don’t want you and Licht fighting again. We came out here to have fun and relax so don’t provoke Licht like that again.”

“Why are you all only lecturing me when Lichtan was the one that pulled me into the water? It’s not fair. Yell at him too.” Hyde pouted. They all rolled his eyes at his antics because they all knew he enjoyed provoking Licht. Kuro reached over and patted his shoulder without a word. Even if it was a small gesture, it meant a lot coming from his brother.

* * *

“Come here, Mr. Squirrel. Jump into this angel’s arms.” Licht called up to the small animal. It was perched on a branch and staring down at him. But it didn’t make a move to come closer or run away from him. He wanted to play with the small creature and he wondered if he should climb the tree. The branches were too thin to support him and he couldn’t risk falling or hurting his hands. So, Licht tried to draw it to him. “I have some nuts for you, Mr. Squirrel.”

“This is where you are, Lichtan! We were getting worried about you.” Hyde’s voice frightened the squirrel and it scurried into its hollow. When he stepped out of the bushes, Licht threw him an irritated glare. He quickly dodged the kick he aimed at his head. Hyde raised his hands in surrender and placed some distance between them in case he tried to attack him again.

“Hey, is that any way to treat the person that cared enough about you to look for you?” Licht went to fetch firewood for them but when he didn’t return, Hyde went to search for him. He knew that he was strong so he wasn’t worried he was hurt. He guessed that he was late because he became distracted. “Everyone’s waiting about you so come back.”

“Not yet,” Licht looked up the tree and saw the squirrel peek his head out of the tree. “I want to play with Mr. Squirrel. So, go away, Shit Rat. He’s too scared to come down when there’s a demon down here.”

“You’re just adorable sometimes.” Hyde chuckled. He took off his backpack and pulled out a bag of pet food. He knew how much Licht loved animals and bought the bag for his trip. With a mischievous gleam in his eyes, Hyde held out the bag to him. “You wanna feed Mr. Squirrel? Climb onto my back and I’ll fly you up there. I just need a little of your blood.”

Licht didn’t know if he should trust a demon but he had to admit that he was tempted. He knew that Hyde was a demon but that was hard to remember whenever he smiled at him. Cautiously, Licht held out his wrist to him. Hyde took his hand gently and pulled him closer until they were inches apart. He wrapped his arm around his waist and bit his wrist. When he winced a little, Hyde squeezed his hand tenderly.

“That’s enough blood. You said you would take me to the squirrel.” He said after a moment and Hyde pulled away reluctantly. It was rare for him to let him drink his blood outside of a fight.

“Get on and enjoy the ride. Here, hold onto this bag.” Hyde handed him the bag of food to him. Then, he turned around and Licht climbed onto his back. He made sure that he was holding onto him securely before he started to float. Licht tightened his arms around his neck but he didn’t feel afraid. Despite how often they fought, he knew that Hyde wouldn’t drop him.

Hyde stopped in front of the hallow and he could feel Licht impatiently squirm on his back. He had to chuckle at how excitable he was because it contrasted the stern glare he usually had. He would always provoke him because he liked discovering every new expression Licht had. Now, he had a rare, soft smile on his face as he held out a handful of food towards the squirrel.

“I have some food for you, Mr. Squirrel. Don’t be afraid of this demon here. I will protect you from him.” The squirrel crawled out of its hole and sniffed at Licht’s hand. After a moment, it began to eat the nuts. It tickled him a little and Licht laughed lightly. Hyde floated closer to the tree so Licht would be able to pet and feed the squirrel easier.

More squirrels came out from their hiding places and surrounded them. The two of them smiled as they continued to feed the small creatures but for different reasons. Hyde was happy that he could spend a little more time with Licht and see his smile.

“I’m going to take you all back to the hotel with me.” Licht cooed at the squirrels and Hyde shook his head.

“Kranz is never going to let you keep all of them.” He pointed out. But Hyde couldn’t bring himself to deny his angel anything when he gave him a disappointed pout. “We’ll have to sneak them back with us tomorrow. I have a plan though.”

* * *

“Perfect.” Mahiru said proudly as he pulled his marshmallow out of the fire. It was golden brown and he hummed as he ate the sweet treat. Aside from having to stop a few of Greed’s fights, he thought the camping trip was getting along wonderfully. He placed another marshmallow onto his stick and held it over the fire. “Isn’t this nice, Kuro.”

“It’s okay, I guess. But I do miss electricity. Can’t cook cup ramen without boiled water.” Kuro said next to him and snickered when Mahiru elbowed him like he expected he would. He had to admit that he was enjoying the outing more than he thought he would.

“C’mon, I worked hard cooking all this food for this trip. I don’t understand why you like instant noodles as much as you do. You need to try something new every once in a while. Here, something simple and sweet. But be careful, it’s hot.” Mahiru held his lightly toasted marshmallow against Kuro’s lips. “I know you don’t like sweets but try it. You might like it.”

“I do like some sweet things, you know?” Kuro mumbled before he took a bite of the marshmallow. He leaned closer to him to eat it and he found himself caught on Mahiru’s brown eyes. Even in the dark, they seemed to shine brightly. He finished the marshmallow and quickly pulled away so Mahiru couldn’t notice how nervous he made him.

Kuro was taken aback when Mahiru placed his hand on his neck to stop him. He rubbed his thumb against the corner of Kuro’s lips. “You have a little marshmallow cream here. You’re always making a mess for me to clean up, aren’t you?”

“Sorry, Mom.” He said sarcastically and desperately hoped that Mahiru couldn’t tell that his heart was racing. He was relieved when he leaned away from him and his heartbeat returned to normal. But then his heart skipped when Mahiru licked the cream from his finger. He knew that Mahiru wasn’t trying to give him a heart attack but he did so unintentionally.

“Kuro, do you want another one?” Mahiru asked. He raised a brow when he turned to face Kuro because his face was a little red. He didn’t know if it was from the fire’s glow or something else but he decided not to think too much of it. He knew that Kuro would tell him if it was something important.

“I’m just tired. I need a week worth of sleep after walking so much.” Kuro lied and yawned exaggeratedly. He felt slightly guilty for lying when Mahiru looked at him with concern. He hated to make Mahiru worried. “I’m gonna head to bed early. This was fun though. You should go to sleep early too because you stayed up pretty late cooking yesterday.”

“I’m going to stay up a little more but thank you for worrying about me. Next time, we should invite all your siblings.” Mahiru smiled sweetly at Kuro. It was one of the sweet things in life he came to enjoy. Then, Mahiru gestured to a blue tent. “You and Lawless are going to be staying in that tent. Licht and I will share the other one.”

“What?” Kuro and Hyde screamed at the same time.

“Thinking simply, this is best. If Licht and Lawless share a tent, they’re going to end up fighting. The tents are only a few feet from each other so we don’t have to worry about our distance limitation.” Mahiru calmly explained. Kuro couldn’t argue with his logic but he had to admit that he didn’t feel comfortable sleeping so far from Mahiru. There were more dangers in the mountain than the city so he wanted to stay closer to him.

“Anyways, I expect you to keep your brother in line.” He added. Mahiru leaned closer to him and whisper, “This is a good opportunity for you two to talk. I know it might be awkward at first but you can do this. I believe in you.”

* * *

Kuro couldn’t sleep and stared up at the roof of the tent. Beside him, Hyde was rolling in his sleeping bag. He could sense that something was agitating his brother but he didn’t know how to breach the subject. Suddenly, Hyde threw off his blanket and crawled to his brother. He leaned over him and poked his cheek. “Are you awake, Nii-san?”

“Can’t deal.” Kuro sighed and sat up. “What is it, Lawless? Shouldn’t you be sleeping? It’s late and we’re going to wake up early tomorrow.”

“I wanna see Lichtan. Let’s sneak into their tent and spy on them!” Hyde said decisively and Kuro groaned. He didn’t know why he would try to drag him into his plan. “Maybe they’re talking about us right now. Haven’t you ever wonder what they really thought of you? Lichtan’s a tsundere so he’s never honest with me. This is our chance to hear what they say about us when we’re not around.”

“I thought he was a denpa angel.” Kuro knew that it would lead to nothing but trouble if their Eves caught them. “You’ve been reading too many manga. We’re a fantasy creature but we’re not characters in a manga. Anyways, they’re probably asleep. If we sneak over there, all we’ll hear is them snoring.”

“Please, Nii-san!” He pleaded and Kuro had to groan in reply. Despite his resignation, he forced himself out of his sleeping bag. Hyde smiled widely and threw his arms around his neck. “Thank you! Don’t worry about them catching us. I have a lot of experience sneaking into places. Just transform into your cat form and follow my lead!”

Kuro nodded and changed into a small cat. He reluctantly trailed Hyde out of the tent and walked to the Eves. Hyde lifted their tent’s door a little and hear their Eve’s voices. He peered inside and he was glad that Mahiru hadn’t noticed them yet.

“He really did something like that? I’m certain that Lawless can’t be that bad, Licht.” Mahiru said with a light laugh. From the corner of his eyes, Kuro could see how dejected Hyde looked. He rubbed his head with his paw to comfort him slightly. He only turned away from him when he heard Mahiru go on. “You’ll never imagine how much Kuro can irritate me sometimes.”

“How can you be angry with Neko-san? He’s adorable!” Licht argued.

“That doesn’t mean a whole lot when you’re the one sweeping up crumbs and he’s just laying on the couch. I could be doing it right in front of him but he won’t even bother getting up to help. I like cleaning but it would be nice if he helped me out around the house occasionally. Of course, I doubt he ever will.” Mahiru complained and Kuro had to wince at his words.

“How can Neko-san clean with his little paws?” He tried to picture it and laughed at the image. “If he was my Servamp, I would let him do anything he wanted. It was annoying as hell trying to get Shit Rat to do a damn thing. He was half hearted about everything and said crap like ‘life is meaningless’. Now he’s way too emotional. He cries and complains about every little thing. I don’t know which one is more irritating.”

“I guess we both have our work cut out for us when it comes to controlling our Servamps. I don’t know how I’m able to handle it sometimes.” Mahiru closed his eyes and remembered everything they went through. But those memories made him smile. “But I wouldn’t wish for another Servamp or for Kuro to change. He’s not perfect but who is?”

“An angel.” Licht predictably answered and Mahiru burst out into laughter.

“You’re right, an angel is perfect.” He corrected himself when Licht turned sharply towards him. Mahiru hugged his pillow and frowned. “Kuro calls himself a monster sometimes and I wish he would stop. He’s done so much for me. I didn’t realize how empty and quiet my house was until he came into my life. I don’t regret making a contract with him and I’m certain you feel the same way about Lawless.”

Licht was silent for a moment as he thought over his time with his Servamp. He didn’t know how he felt towards Hyde. “Why would you say that? He’s always pulling pranks on me and challenging me to his silly games. He drives me crazy sometimes. Our contract isn’t the same as yours. Neko-san gave you a choice while that demon tricked me.”

“Lawless isn't here so you can admit that you care about him, you know? I saw your expression when his nametag was broken. No matter how many times you two fight, you don’t want your contract to end." Mahiru challenged and Licht found it hard to say otherwise. Deep down, he knew that Mahiru’s words were true. “Anyways, you’re not the type to bother with someone if you don’t deem them worthy.”

“His attitude was annoying and I wanted to make him shut up about things he didn’t know.” Even though his voice was harsh, they both knew that he wanted to help Hyde in his own ungraceful way. “I guess you’re right though. I wouldn’t have bothered with him if he was completely hopeless. He’s just mostly hopeless. But he’s getting closer to becoming the angel rat I thought he was when I first met him.”

“See. You do like him!” Mahiru grinned when Licht didn’t immediately deny it.

“I love you too, Lichtan!” The two jumped when Hyde bounded into the tent in his hedgehog form. He jumped onto Licht’s lap and clung to his clothes. He had happy tears in his eyes and he rubbed his cheek against his shirt. Hyde was careful not hurt Licht with his spines. “Why do you only say sweet things when I’m not around?”

“How long have you been spying on us?” Licht screamed and pushed him off his lap. He looked furious and Kuro quickly ran to protect his brother.

“It was my idea.” Kuro said quickly. His words made Licht pause for a second. He knew how much Licht loved his cat form so he put himself between the two. “We just came so we weren’t eavesdropping. Neko-san was lonely so he wanted to sleep in your tent. Don’t be angry with Lawless when he was only helping me. Can’t we sleep here with you?”

“This tent is for two people but you two can probably fit in your animal form.” Mahiru said when they three turned to him. Licht and Hyde cheered at his answer.

“You’re sleeping next to me, Neko-san!” Licht lifted his blanket and patted the spot next to him. He didn’t give Kuro a choice because he hugged him and crawled into his sleeping bag again. He was hugging him tightly so he knew that he wouldn’t be able to escape his hold easily. But he saw Hyde beginning to sulk.

“Hey, Licht, Neko-san will sleep next to you if let my brother sleep with us. You don’t want Neko-san to be lonely, do you?” Kuro said and Licht looked conflicted for a moment.

“You can sleep with us, Shit Rat, but I’ll kick you out if you prick Neko-san.” Licht barely finished speaking before Hyde rush into the sleeping bag. He didn’t want to risk Licht changing his mind so he quickly made himself comfortable. He couldn’t hide his grin as Licht laid down next to him. He was a little surprised with how gentle Licht was as he pulled a blanket over them. “Go to sleep now.”

“Goodnight.” Mahiru smiled softly at the trio as he turned off the light so they could sleep.

Beside the Greed pair, Kuro put a little distance between them. The sleeping bag was quickly becoming suffocating and hot. He listened to their breathing and waited until he was certain that they were asleep. Once he was, he carefully moved out of the sleeping bag. He made his way to Mahiru and curled up next to him.

“Kuro?” Mahiru opened his eyes when he felt his tail brush his cheeks.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Kuro turned to face him. He purred when Mahiru gently scratched his ear. “Do you mind if I sleep next to you? Their sleeping bag was becoming too crowded. Anyways, I’m sure Lawless wanted to have Licht all to himself.”

“You’re a wonderful brother.” Mahiru whispered and he couldn’t feel prouder of Kuro. “Goodnight, Kuro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kranz helped them unpack stuff at the hotel and discovered that Licht smuggled squirrels in his bag. He was not happy.


End file.
